


Popsicle

by Shi_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Haha gotcha, Reader Insert, Stretch needs to get his mind out of the gutter, Underswap Papyrus, implied ecto dong, no dong in this fic tho, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Chan/pseuds/Shi_Chan
Summary: Papyrus watches Reader do her thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut...but then I thought of this and it was way funnier at the time...im still proud about this.
> 
> I have no regrets

Papyrus watched her with a flushed gaze as her lips worked, slight glow to his cheekbones. God she looked so perfect..her pink fleshy tongue falling past plump lips to trail up it and then take it back into her mouth. Oh god she was sucking again and those noises the slurping made. He shuddered and he had to grip his hoodie sleeve, gulping. He didn’t want to make a noise..he just wanted to watch the show his human girlfriend was giving him...enjoy it..enjoy her..

He watched her like this for a minute before her eyes glanced up at him and she smiled.

‘Shit..’ he thought and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself up off of the couch to make a hasty retreat.

“I’m going to Muffets I’ll be back later ____ bye-” and he was gone, leaving his human to sit there in a surprised silence.

 

Ugh.

 

He was acting all weird again...must be a monster thing. Oh well. He could be weird if he wanted...but still.

 

What was his problem anyways, she thought, pursing her lips as she took another lick of her frozen treat, smiling as she looked back to DJ Blook on the tv.

She was just eating a popsicle after all.


End file.
